lonewolffandomcom-20200215-history
The Prisoners of Time: walkthrough
Walkthrough criteria The gamebook can be completed in many different ways. This walkthrough is compiled according to the following criteria, in order of importance: #assume that several previous adventures have been played, except for some items; #collect and use as many items as possible; #avoid combat as much as possible, especially the strongest enemies; #see as many illustrations as possible. Getting started Suggested Magnakai disciplines #Weaponmastery with bow and sword (if carrying the Sommerswerd), bow and broadsword otherwise #Nexus #Divination #Curing #Psi-screen #Psi-surge #Huntmastery #Pathsmanship Suggested equipment Choose any one weapon: *Sword *Warhammer *Quarterstaff *Dagger *Axe It is highly recommended to take the following two items: *Bow (Weapon) *Quiver (Special Items), containing six Arrows. Take all the disposable and consumable backpack items. Carry your Gold Crowns. Useful items from previous gamebooks *'Shield': CS+2, also required in one instance. *'Silver Helm '''CS+2 *'Sil'ver Bow of Duadon: Adds 3 to your score when instructed to fire an arrow. *'Dagger of Vashna''' or Jewelled Mace. *'Kalte Firesphere': Better than the tinderboxal *Grey Crystal Ring - acquired in The Jungle of Horrors *Psychic Ring - picked up at The Cauldron of Fear. * Concentrated Alether - picked up at The Caverns of Kalte. Walkthrough notes: 1. There are several options that will lead you to instant-death results. These will be pointed out indirectly in italicized text. 2. Scion-Kai can add 4 to Combat Skill instead of 3 and will only lose 1 CS when fighting unarmed. 3. This is the last of the three adventures where we will not be carrying the Sommerswerd in this game in favor of using normal weapons. In book 9, you would be facing enemies which are tough to beat with the weapon. As book 10 follows immediately from book 9 (and book 11 follows immediately from book 10), you would not have had the chance to return to the Kai monastery to pick up the Sommerswerd. 4. If you are ranked Mentora, you can add 2 more to your score when you are instructed to pick a number when firing an arrow. In the text, it may say 'add any bonuses that you're entitled', so assuming you have Weaponmastery, the Silver Bow of Duadon, plus the Mentora Rank, you can add 8 to the number. (3+3+2) 5. As stated in the later books, you can use a 10-sided die as a substitute for your Random Number Table. 6. The Grey Crystal Ring and the Psychic Ring will be useful when fighting the Shadow Reavers. 7. The Villains of Sommerlund and the Chaos Master are among the most difficult combat fights in the Magnakai series. You will need a high combat skill coupled with several special items and lore-circles mastered in the previous adventures in order to complete this adventure. There are 8 unavoidable combat fights in this adventure. 8. Your maximum combat skill is 19 (natural) +4 (Skion-Kai weaponmastery) +8 (Sommerswerd, if you are brave enough to bring the weapon) +5 (Lore circles) +2 (shield) +2 (silver helm) +4 (Psi-surge, if applicable) = 44. With the suggested Magnakai disciplines you will only have +4 from Lore circles. The toughest fight in this adventure is against the Chaos Master, who is immune to Mindblast but not immune to Psi-surge. Walkthrough Bracket nodes represents mandatory sections. Part I: Yanis - The Beholder (1) When you land at this plateau, you will lose some Endurance points. Take shelter behind the mould of stones. It is an entrance to the hunter's tomb. A torch or the Firesphere will help you to see in the dark. Don't take the rod though. If you have the improved Pathsmanship, the Yoacor leader is asking why are you violating the tomb. Simply tell him that you've arrived here by the Shadow Gate. Otherwise, communicate with him directly. (50) Investigate the adjoining room to gain special meals that restores 3 EP each. (317) You are being invited to meet the Beholder. He will talk about your arrival, the Lorestones. Psi-screen eases the pain from his mindprobe and you will then enter a transporter to Vhozada. Part II: Thas - Serocca (228) You have arrived at Vhozada. Your goal is to find Serocca, so head to the stream but avoid the strange monolith. If you have Curing, you can get stock up to 100 Senara meals (+3 EP) before continuing. Note: You should have either a Rope or at least 4 meals remaining when you arrive at Hagadar. (215) When you reach the city gates, the improved Pathsmanship or Animal Control will allow faster access to visit Serocca. (58) Serocca will tell you what you need to know about the Lorestones more and has an interesting story about her and the Beholder. You can restore any endurance points lost so far. (4) On your journey to Tolakos, you will be asked whether to stop at a village. You can choose to do so or ignore it and grab a pouch of Haina herb. (117) Near to the bridge, the improved Huntmastery will warn you of the broken bridge in the middle. If you do not have the discipline, you should wake your escort up and use Animal Control to stop the onipa or the worst case is to leap from the chariot. The improved Pathsmanship will warn you an ambush at the bridge. (282) You can choose to run or if you want to fight more Agtah creatures, it is possible to do so; however you must fight the Agtah pack unarmed for the first two rounds. and your escort is overwhelmed by the Agtah pack regardless. Part III: Field of Meledor - Lorkon (114) After a long trek, you have crossed the field. The three people are Lorkon's scouts, awaiting for your arrival. Hide behind the trees and communicate with the scout leader either with Divination, or approach them with your hands up, so that they won't accidentally shoot you. (207) You are taken to Lorkon's camp and he will tell you of this are the Field of Meledor and their battle with the Chaos Master. You can stock up whatever arrows and weapons you wish to carry. (285) The tiny orange growths are Khetu Spores,'' which you should not eat''. (247) If you do not have the improved Pathsmanship there's someone who will be ambushing you and you will need to do a dodge test. If you are hit, you must have Mentora-level Curing. If you are grazed, you can get the Baylon's Bough fungi. However, if you have Pathsmanship, you eliminate the creature. (185) Odel the scout will brief you of the buildings around. Your immediate destination should be the Grand Sepulchre. (131) This puzzle switch can be mind boggling but basically the symbol to be chosen is an inverse of the top left (42). (54) If you are not carrying the Sommerswerd, you should enter the treasure vault and get the Ironheart Broadsword. You need a weapon capable of defeating the Chaos Master later. (200) The scarlet warrior is from Hagadar, he's unavoidable. To give a combat headstart, fire an arrow at his throat. If you have done enough damage, you can start fighting. No matter the outcome, after this you need to fight some Agtah scouts to gain one of the remaining two Lorestones. (246) Seeing that the monsters are converging, you should head back to Baylon's Tomb. The puzzle switch is slightly tougher than the entrance switch to the Grand Sepulchre, so switch B (253) is the answer. Investigate the sarcophagus to get two Silver Flasks to restore your some EPs. (40) The fight with the Meledorian people vs the Chaos creatures is underway and it doesn't take long before the Chaos Master emerges. The Broadsword in fact gives you a much combat headstart against this extremely tough creature. As soon as you defeat the Chaos Master, the sword must be returned back. Note: There's a high probability that you will be killed even if you use the Sommerswerd because the combat ratio between you and the Chaos Master is quite big and you can be instantly killed if your ratio is -8 or lower. (173) You should get Arke, Lorkon's scout to guide you to the Plains of Guakor. Part IV: Plains of Guakor - Neverness (5) Depending on the number you pick, you may have to fight a Giant Guakor or a Zhengha. If you are to face the Zhengha, stand and wait for its arrival, then fire an arrow to bring down the creature (assuming your score is 9, with maximum bonuses applied). If you face the Giant Guakor Lizard, you have a 30-50% chance of controlling it with Animal Control or else you need to fight the creature. (193) You have now entered the Neverness. The improved Psi-screen is very useful in this part of the adventure, especially when you face the Shadow Reavers. Next use Psi-surge to commence the psychic combat against them. The two rings Grey Crystal and Psychic Ring gives you combat bonuses here. The combat scenario at (270) provides a reason why it is ideal to complete several adventures before fighting: Conduct this mind combat following normal combat procedure, although, in this instance, Weaponskill bonuses cannot be used to increase your basic COMBAT SKILL score. Instead, for every Magnakai Discipline you possess over and above the first three skills, you may add 1 point to your COMBAT SKILL for the duration of the fight. Also, if you possess a Psychic Ring, or a Grey Crystal Ring, you may add a further 3 points (per item) to your COMBAT SKILL. The COMBAT SKILL bonus for using a Shield does not apply here, nor do any bonuses for using Alether or any weapon-like Special Items such as the Sommerswerd. The only exception is the bonus granted for possessing the Silver Helm. Any bonuses to ENDURANCE due to armour should likewise not be applied during this combat. (160) If you have mastered the Lore-Circle of Spirit, you can tap into an energy to restore some Endurance points. (209) You will encounter another nightmare sequence before you get the glimpse of the God Kai and then arriving at Hagadar. Psi-screen helps in eliminating the psychic shock and pain. Part V: Hagadar (51) You can choose to climb the cliffs or enter by the sewer. If you choose to climb up, you need to pass a climb-or-killed test. A rope and the Primate-ranked Huntmastery helps here. If you choose to enter by the sewers, you should have at least 4 meals to distract the sewer snake unless you have Animal Control. (70) Ensure that you are in full health before proceeding. Climb atop the temple roof to enter inside. You will finally get to see the Shadow Gate that will allow you back home. (84) The villains of Sommerlund are finally here together with your old enemy, Vonotar the Traitor. The villains are tougher to fight. Note: If you have Alether potions that you have not used at all in the previous adventures, you should use it now. If you have not used a concentrated Alether that you have picked up in Book 3 and have not lost it, you should use it as it doubles the CS for this fight. (120) If you are fortunate enough, you should at least half of initial endurance points remaining to defeat Vonotar. (350) Once you have defeated him, step into the Shadow Gate to return home. Appendices Enemy roster Only unavoidable enemies will be shown. Unavoidable enemies Category:Walkthrough